A Couple Holding A Mysterious Secret Part 2
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: More mystery... more secrets... can Bloom & Sky "Brandon" keep Tecna & Timmy's diaries safe? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Mysterious New Secret Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

** A Mysterious New Secret Part 1**

** A few nights later at the Red Fountain School for Specialists after the night of Tecna & Timmy's wake up call, Timmy, Prince Sky, Riven, & Squire Brandon were in their common room just hanging out after dinner.**

** Riven was bench pressing, Prince Sky was reading an adventure novel, Squire Brandon was being a good student and doing his extra credit homework assignment which was given to him by Headmaster Saladin, and Timmy had finished writing another mysterious secret concerning himself & Tecna down in his green diary.**

** But Timmy had fallen asleep upon the sofa in the common room in a sitting position, his brown eyes were shut tightly, his glasses were askew, and his opened diary was upon his chest pages down fortunately.**

** "Poor Timmy," Squire Brandon sighed picking up Timmy's diary, closing it up, then safely locking it for his sleeping comrade. "he had fallen asleep writing in his diary."**

** "How like a prince!" Prince Sky whispered gently carefully placing the deeply sleeping youth upon his back so as to carry him to his bedroom.**

** "Tecna," Timmy called out **_**nearly**_** crying in his sleep. "Tecna!"**

** "So Timmy is dreaming of his geeky friend Tecna... what a load of **_**poppycock**_**," Riven scoffed. "you will never find **_**anyone**_** of the **_**female**_** persuasion trying to unlock my heart! No girl can **_**ever**_** make **_**me**_** feel emotional!"**

** "I beg to differ!" Brandon hissed angrily at Riven so as to not wake Timmy.**

** "What," Riven asked gulping nervously. "what are you getting at Brandon?"**

** "What about Tecna?" the blonde squire asked Riven.**

** "What about the nerd?" Riven shot back at Brandon defiantly.**

** "TECNA CAN MAKE **_**ANY**_** PERSON FEEL UNAFRAID TO SHOW THEIR EMOTIONAL SIDE," Prince Sky bellowed at Riven furiously. "FROM PEOPLE LIKE ME, BRANDON, & TIMMY WHOSE EMOTIONS ARE **_**EASY**_** TO FREE FROM THE PRISON OF THEIR HEARTS... TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHOSE EMOTIONS NEED A LITTLE EXTRA ASSISTANCE WITH BEING UNLOCKED BY HER PROVERBIAL KEY!"**

** "Yeah well... Tecna is... Tecna is... Tecna is like all other members of the female gender!" Riven denied while nervously sweating.**

** "Is Tecna really like all other members of the female gender Riven," Brandon asked. "is she really?"**

** "ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION YOU GUYS," Riven bellowed loudly "I AM GOING TO BED!"**

** Over at Cloud Tower, the Trix sisters, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy were watching the specialists' argument through their vacuums.**

** "Oh now this little fight concerning Little Miss Tecna just got even **_**more**_** interesting!" Icy exclaimed.**

** "What is going on Icy?" Darcy asked.**

** "I have another plan!" Icy answered both Darcy & Stormy.**

** "What is it Icy?" Stormy asked.**

** "Tonight while everyone at Red Fountain sleeps... we shall read & learn **_**more**_** from Timmy's diary," Icy answered Stormy laughing maniacally. "then... when all the good little fairies are sound asleep at Alfea... our four wizard colleagues will read & learn **_**more**_** from Tecna's diary!"**

** Over at Alfea, Tecna had just finished putting her diary away and she was now changing into a short rose pink nightgown with short puffy sleeves, an off the shoulder collar, and a pair of spring green shorts while Musa had her back turned to her dressing roommate.**


	2. A Mysterious New Secret Part 2

** A Mysterious New Secret Part 2**

** "Tecna," Musa called impatiently. "are you done dressing **_**yet**_**! The pajama party has **_**already**_** begun!"**

** "I am ready for the party now Musa." Tecna said turning around to show Musa what she had chosen to wear to their weekly pajama party.**

** "Tecna," Musa laughed. "I think those belong to Flora!"**

** "They are an extra set... like the ones Flora already owns," Tecna explained to Musa with a yawn thanks to her Nightmareitis. "so she gave me the identical set."**

** "So I see." Musa said.**

** At the pajama party in the common room, Stella had begun a **_**furious**_** pillow fight against her other four friends, however Tecna's Nightmareitis got in the way of her physical assault on Stella.**

** Tecna's Nightmareitis made her throw her pillow hard right at Bloom because the Nightmareitis that Tecna had gave her physically **_**no**_** control of her own body.**

** "Oh Bloom," Tecna shouted. "I'm so so sorry!"**

** "It is quite all right Tecna," Bloom said. "it is all simply part of the game."**

** "I'm just so **_**exhausted **_**Bloom," Tecna insisted. "I feel as though I will drop **_**any**_** second mow!"**

** "No Tecna!" Musa warned.**

** "You mustn't!" Stella warned Tecna in agreement with Musa.**

** "But I am **_**seriously**_** tired!" Tecna protested to her four friends.**

** "Don't you see Tecna," Flora said reasonably. "Bloom, Stella, Musa, & I have the job of keep the Trix & the Fairy Hunters from reading your diary! And if that means keeping you from resting your eyes... then so be it!"**

** "All right girls," Tecna yawned sleepily. "do what you have to do."**

** The next morning after being kept up all night by Stella, Musa, Flora, & Bloom, Tecna had fallen fast asleep in transformations class while her classmates were transforming themselves into lovely flowers just like Professor Wizgiz had taught them.**

** While Tecna had her head on her desk, Wizgiz & her classmates had transformed back to their normal selves.**

** While Tecna was being reprimanded by Professor Wizgiz for falling asleep in class, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron had made their move by ransacking the Winx Club's apartment looking for Tecna's purple diary.**

** "I DO NOT **_**BELIEVE**_** THIS!" Anagan yelled feeling fed up.**

** "JUST WHERE IN THE WORLD COULD THAT LITTLE SECRET KEEPING BOOK **_**BE**_**!" Ogron yelled furiously breaking Musa's saxophone into two pieces.**

** "The search is over," Duman called out holding the little purple book carefully within his hands. "I have found her diary at last!"**

** "Well then... read it to us!" Gantlos demanded.**

** Outside the door to Headmistress Faragonda's office, Tecna felt **_**exceedingly**_** worried about being expelled from Alfea.**


	3. A Mysterious New Secret Part 3

** A Mysterious New Secret Part 3**

** Tecna now had the necessary courage to knock upon the door to Headmistress Faragonda's office.**

** The Alfea headmistress opened her door happy to see Tecna.**

** "Tecna my dear," the headmistress asked. "what's wrong?"**

** "Professor Wizgiz sent me here for falling asleep in class." Tecna answered Headmistress Faragonda truthfully.**

** "You did not get **_**any**_** sleep last night Miss Tecna," Assistant Headmistress Griselda asked. "but why?"**

** "Because Stella, Flora, Musa, & Bloom **_**all**_** decided to keep me up all night so that the enemy would not get their hands upon my personal diary." Tecna answered with a fatigued yawn.**

** Over at Red Fountain that very same morning, Riven was having a flashback to the previous night as he changed into his specialist uniform for battle training.**

** Deep inside Riven's first memory, it was a few nights later at the Red Fountain School for Specialists after the night of Tecna & Timmy's wake up call, Timmy, Prince Sky, Riven, & Squire Brandon were in their common room just hanging out after dinner.**

** Riven was bench pressing, Prince Sky was reading an adventure novel, Squire Brandon was being a good student and doing his extra credit homework assignment which was given to him by Headmaster Saladin, and Timmy had finished writing another mysterious secret concerning himself & Tecna down in his green diary.**

** But Timmy had fallen asleep upon the sofa in the common room in a sitting position, his brown eyes were shut tightly, his glasses were askew, and his opened diary was upon his chest pages down fortunately.**

** "Poor Timmy," Squire Brandon sighed picking up Timmy's diary, closing it up, then safely locking it for his sleeping comrade. "he had fallen asleep writing in his diary."**

** "How like a prince!" Prince Sky whispered gently carefully placing the deeply sleeping youth upon his back so as to carry him to his bedroom.**

** "Tecna," Timmy called out **_**nearly**_** crying in his sleep. "Tecna!"**

** "So Timmy is dreaming of his geeky friend Tecna... what a load of **_**poppycock**_**," Riven scoffed. "you will never find **_**anyone**_** of the **_**female**_** persuasion trying to unlock my heart! No girl can **_**ever**_** make **_**me**_** feel emotional!"**

** "I beg to differ!" Brandon hissed angrily at Riven so as to not wake Timmy.**

** "What," Riven asked gulping nervously. "what are you getting at Brandon?"**

** "What about Tecna?" the blonde squire asked Riven.**

** "What about the nerd?" Riven shot back at Brandon defiantly.**

** "TECNA CAN MAKE **_**ANY**_** PERSON FEEL UNAFRAID TO SHOW THEIR EMOTIONAL SIDE," Prince Sky bellowed at Riven furiously. "FROM PEOPLE LIKE ME, BRANDON, & TIMMY WHOSE EMOTIONS ARE **_**EASY**_** TO FREE FROM THE PRISON OF THEIR HEARTS... TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHOSE EMOTIONS NEED A LITTLE EXTRA ASSISTANCE WITH BEING UNLOCKED BY HER PROVERBIAL KEY!"**

** "Yeah well... Tecna is... Tecna is... Tecna is like all other members of the female gender!" Riven denied while nervously sweating.**

** "Is Tecna really like all other members of the female gender Riven," Brandon asked. "is she really?"**

** "ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION YOU GUYS," Riven bellowed loudly "I AM GOING TO BED!"**

** Riven was just taking his white tank top off when he heard a knock upon the door snapping him from his memory.**

** Riven quickly dressed and then opened the door to his bedroom to see Timmy fully clothed not in his specialist uniform but in his own usual attire.**

** "What do you want?" Riven asked Timmy rudely.**

** "Riven," Timmy said. "I must see Tecna... I am really worried about her!"**

** "THAT NERD AGAIN," Riven bellowed at Timmy. "I CAN CARE LESS!"**

** But deep within his mind, Riven had begun having yet **_**another**_** flashback.**

** Within Riven's memory this time, it was over at Red Fountain a few nights ago as Headmaster Saladin entered Timmy's bedroom to find Timmy was of course hard at work writing in his diary.**

** "Come on out to the dining room once you are through writing in your diary," Saladin told Timmy gently. "the young ladies of Alfea have come over to spend this stormy night with us."**

** "Even Tecna?" Timmy asked enthusiastically.**

** "**_**Especially**_** Tecna." the Red Fountain headmaster said leaving Timmy's bedroom in a hurry.**

** "Okay then Saladin," Timmy called out putting his diary away hurriedly. "I will be right down shortly!"**

** Over in the dining room, Tecna & the other Winx Club members all heard the sound of thunder crashing from outside.**

** "What's the matter Tecna?" a specialist in a navy blue long sleeved shirt asked the frightened Zenithian Princess.**

** "I wish Timmy was with me." Tecna said timidly but silently to the specialist.**

** "What was that?" the specialist asked Tecna.**

** "I WISH TIMMY WAS WITH ME!" Tecna screamed out in terror revealing that she was in fact frightened.**

** The unknown specialist got most of the Red Fountain School laughing at Tecna all except for the Winx Club, Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven.**

** "Hey you bully," Bloom shouted coming to Tecna's defense. "lay off!"**

** Timmy came down to the dining room to witness Squire Brandon also coming to Tecna's defense.**

** "YEAH YOU HAD BETTER LEAVE MY TECHNOLOGY FAIRY FRIEND ALONE!" the Eraklyon squire demanded to the unknown specialist angrily.**

** All Timmy could do was feel proud of Brandon for coming to the defense of his princess while he was changing his clothes for dinner.**

** "Thank you Squire Brandon." Timmy said gratefully.**

** "You're most welcome." the Eraklyon squire said to Timmy.**

** "Timmy may not be a prince by title Brandon," Tecna stated. "but he will always be my prince."**

** "Aw Tecna," Bloom said. "that was so very sweet!"**

** "Thank you Bloom." Tecna said.**

** Over at another table in the room, Stella had noticed that a game of Telephone was beginning between some fairies & specialists who were sitting at that table.**

** "What's the matter?" Musa asked Stella.**

** "Someone is beginning to spread one heck of a double-dealing lie Musa!" Stella answered.**

** "A double-dealing lie Stella?" Flora asked.**

** "That's right Flora," Stella replied with determination that was as fierce as fire. "a double-dealing lie!"**

** "Who are they spreading disgusting lies about?" Musa asked Stella.**

** "Our truest friends... Tec & Tim." Stella answered Musa.**

** "What! Someone is spreading falsehoods about Tecna & Timmy!" Bloom shouted.**

** "That's right Bloom... and I intend to stop it," Stella said. "now who's with me?"**

** Stella & the others stood up from their table.**

** "I'm with you Stella!" Bloom said.**

** "I'm in as well!" Musa said to Stella.**

** "Don't forget me!" Tecna said.**

** "I'm willing to stop it as well!" Flora said.**

** "Someone try to stop us!" Timmy, Riven, Prince Sky, & Squire Brandon all agreed.**

** The whispering continued.**

** "I think someone read from Tec & Timmy's diaries again," Stella said. "so now's our chance! Let's get out there and stop that lousy rumor!"**

** "Let's get to it!" Bloom said.**

** Bloom & her courageous comrades all ran from their table to the table where the gossipping was occurring.**

** The specialist then began whispering something to a fairy named Kristie.**

** "Oh really," Kristie replied to the unknown specialist. "oh wow! That is a juicy secret! Oh that fool will never be able to live this one down!"**

** "Did you bring along his little girlfriend's diary?" the unknown specialist asked Kristie.**

** "Got it right here!" Kristie answered.**

** Squire Brandon & Bloom watched feeling sickened as Kristie picked the lock of Tecna's purple diary.**

** "HEY YOU," the ticked off Eraklyon squire shouted. "DROP THAT BOOK THIS INSTANT!"**

** "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR READING SOMEBODY'S PRIVATE THOUGHTS!" Bloom yelled furiously at Kristie & the unknown specialist.**

** "YOU ARE WORSE THAN DARCY... LIONEL!" Timmy yelled furiously.**

** "AND YOU KRISTIE... ARE WORSE THAN STORMY!" Tecna yelled furiously nearly sobbing.**

** Tecna & Timmy prepared to get their diaries back, but then a furious game of Keep Away had begun between Kristie, Lionel, and a few other fairies & specialists.**

** "This is all beginning to make my blood run cold!" Squire Brandon said.**

** "Mine too Brandon!" Bloom agreed.**

** "What are we going to do Brandon," Timmy asked worriedly. "oh what are we going to do?"**

** "That's right," Tecna agreed with Timmy. "we need a plan!"**

** "I have a plan!" Stella exclaimed.**

** "You do Stella," Tecna asked. "well what is it?"**

** "Simple Tec," Stella answered. "we're going to fight secrets with secrets."**

** "Are you sure that plan of yours is such a good idea?" Flora asked Stella.**

** "Trust me Flora," Stella said to her friend. "this idea should work."**

** "I know I agree." Bloom said.**

** "Me too." the others said.**

** "I guess I should learn when I've been outnumbered!" Flora laughed.**

** But before they could put Stella's plan into action, Bloom & Brandon had noticed that someone had placed a dark spell over Tecna & Timmy.**

** "Tecna! My angelic ally!" Squire Brandon shouted in agonizing pain.**

** "Timmy! My cherubic companion!" Bloom called out also in agonizing pain.**

** Suddenly, Bloom & Brandon both heard some malevolent male laughter as well as soon saw the appearance of four deviously wicked men entering the Red Fountain dining room by magic.**

** "They shan't awaken," a blonde wizard with a cowboy hat on his head laughed maniacally. "do you not remember the spell that Ogron had cast upon your benevolent friends?"**

** "If you are referring to the spell that we learned about through those three (bleep) (bleep) witches," Riven said. "then yes... I do remember that and very well I'd like to add!"**

** "Riven! Watch your mouth," Prince Sky shouted. "and we do know you collectively as the Wizards of the Black Circle... but who are you really?"**

** "My other two colleagues & I are the ones who cast this particular spell," the wizard with the cowboy hat on said. "by the way... my name is Gantlos!"**

** "My name is Duman," a wizard with a pink mohawk said. "and I am itching to battle!"**

** "I am Anagan." a full bearded wizard said.**

** "And you have all heard of me from the diary entries... Ogron's the name," Ogron, a long wavy red headed man said. "and I am the one who cursed your friends when they were babies to never be parted!"**

** The Winx & the specialists prepared to battle but the Fairy Hunters left them feeling extremely heavy hearted.**

** Headmaster Saladin & Headmistress Faragonda came over to their students.**

** "Our poor colleagues," Brandon said beginning to sob uncontrollably. "Gantlos, Duman, & Anagan had all done a real number upon poor Tec & Tim."**

** Musa felt Timmy for a pulse as Prince Sky felt for a pulse upon Tecna.**

** "This is excellent," Musa said. "Tecna & Timmy each still have a pulse."**

** "But what have those three wizards done to our poor comrades?" Flora asked.**

** "What Anagan, Duman, & Gantlos have done Flora," Prince Sky answered. "is they have put Tecna & Timmy into a frozen state of sleep... they appear to want Tecna & Timmy's bond to outlast time itself."**

** "But what can we do to arouse Tec & Timmy?" Stella asked.**

** "Bloom & Brandon," Saladin said. "come with me to my office... I have something to give to each of you."**

** Bloom & Brandon followed Headmaster Saladin directly to his office.**

** "What is this about?" Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "Why had you summoned us?" Bloom asked the Red Fountain headmaster.**

** Headmaster Saladin pulled out two pointed shards of a silver colored crystal.**

** "This crystal was made by my old friend Taboc the Wise from Andros from the purest white moonlight in Magix," Saladin answered Squire Brandon & Bloom. "these crystal shards equal the power of that of the Great Dragon himself and they can be used to heal many a dark spell."**

** "What is this crystal called?" Squire Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "It is called the White Luna Crystal." Headmaster Saladin answered Squire Brandon.**

** "Should we let those Fairy Hunters get their filthy hands upon the thing?" Squire Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "No! Not under **_**any**_** or **_**all**_** circumstances should you let any evil parties get their hands upon it... that would mean certain doom for Tecna & Timmy," Headmistress Faragonda warned Bloom & Brandon. "not to mention... certain doom for the entire magical universe!"**

** "Don't you worry," Bloom told both Headmistress Faragonda & Headmaster Saladin reassurringly. "we shall not let any harm befall either Timmy & Tecna or the magical universe!"**

** When Bloom & Brandon went back into the dining room, they had seen that Stella had thawed out Tecna & Timmy but the twosome was still trapped within the binding bewitchment of the curse of Gantlos, Anagan, & Duman.**

** They had also seen that Musa was being held within the arms of Riven sobbing her eyes out.**

** "Don't cry Musa," Riven said comfortingly. "it will all be all right in the end... you'll very soon see."**

** "But Riven," Musa sobbed bitterly. "what if... what if... what if Tecna & Timmy's fate is like the fate of that Earth princess from Bloom's book of fairytales?"**

** "Which fairytale princess would that be Musa?" Riven asked.**

** "You recall," Musa said to Riven in the middle of more sobbing. "the princess who pricked her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel!"**

** Now Riven looked directly at Tecna's motionless body and tears had begun to well up in the tough guy's eyes as well, because there was something mysterious about Tecna that made people like Riven realize that they should not be afraid of showing emotion for she touched people like Riven where they would feel emotion the most, right in their hearts.**

** "Riven," Stella laughed. "you're crying! I never thought I would **_**ever**_** see **_**you**_** cry!"**

** "I DO HAVE A HEART OKAY STELLA," Riven sobbed in agonizing pain. "AND SEEING TECNA IN THE STATE SHE IS IN RIGHT NOW... IS TELLING ME THAT MY HEART HAS JUST NOW BEEN TORN IN TWO!"**

** "It's all right now Riven," Prince Sky said. "you can calm down now."**

** "I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN SKY," Riven yelled furiously while sobbing. "I WANT THE GIRL WHO SHOWED ME THE MEANING OF TRUE FRIENDSHIP BACK IN THE OLD DAYS AT CAMP SOUTHSIDE... WELL I WANT THAT GIRL TO AWAKEN AGAIN! OR AT LEAST... I WANT TO HEAR HER SLEEP TALKING AGAIN SO I KNOW THAT SHE IS OKAY! I WANT TO KNOW THAT TECNA IS OKAY!"**

** Timmy snapped Riven from this memory as well.**

** "Riven," Timmy asked. "are you all right?"**

** "I am fine Timmy," Riven lied so as to get Timmy off his case. "I am **_**perfectly**_** fine."**

** "If you say so." Timmy said to Riven leaving Riven's bedroom.**

** Back at Alfea, Tecna & the other four Winx Club members caught the four Fairy Hunters in their apartment.**

** "WHAT ARE THE FOUR OF YOU DOING HERE," Tecna demanded to the four wicked wizards. "AND WITH **_**MY**_** DIARY IN **_**YOUR**_** HANDS NO LESS!"**


	4. The Mysterious Spell

** The Mysterious Spell **

** The wizards didn't even answer Tecna.**

** "Answer my roommate's question," Musa ordered the wizards. "why do you have her diary?"**

** Again the four wizards didn't answer the question.**

** "All right you asked for it," Bloom shouted at Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron. "Magic Winx!"**

** Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, & Tecna all transformed ready to do some damage to the Wizards of the Black Circle.**

** "Golden Pollen!" Flora shouted at Anagan.**

** Anagan dodged Flora's attack and the attack ended up hitting Tecna right in the middle of her back.**

** Bloom was battling against Duman each one was dodging the other's movements.**

** "Dragon Energy!" Bloom called out.**

** "Sonic Blast!" Musa shouted attacking Duman from behind.**

** Duman was now dizzy as he bumped into Ogron who was battling against Stella.**

** Ogron used his own injury & turned it into a powerful energy blast.**

** But before the energy blast could hit Stella, she dodged it, then countered the attack with an offense of her own.**

** "Rising Sun!" Stella called out.**

** Finally it was Tecna against Gantlos, Tecna was hitting Gantlos with everything she had but all the cowboy hatted wizard could do was simply look into Tecna's deep sea blue eyes.**

_**Oh Tecna! Why my lovely,**_** Gantlos thought. **_**why are you doing this stuff to me?**_

** All the rest of the Winx Club members noticed that Gantlos was beginning to lose his nerve as he dropped Tecna's diary and Tecna locked it.**

** "Tecna now is your chance," Stella said. "finish that loser off!"**

** But before she could attack Gantlos one more time, Tecna could hear him chanting a spell in German, a language she wasn't all that familiar to her because there were very few people who spoke German who lived upon planet Zenith.**

** Gantlos: **_**Reveal ihre tiefste geheimnis im schlaf**_**; **

_**Reveal ihre tiefste geheimnis im schlaf**_**;**

_**Reveal ihre tiefste geheimnis im schlaf**_**;**

_**Reveal ihre tiefste geheimnis im schlaf**_**!**

** "Yes... my master..." Tecna said within the trance that Gantlos had trapped her within, her pink hair a rain cloud gray and her deep sea blue eyes so spiritless.**

** A moment later, Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora all saw Tecna falling to the ground.**


	5. The Spell's Effect On Tecna

** The Spell's Effect On Tecna**

** "MY SAXOPHONE," Musa yelled she was **_**extremely**_** ticked off by what Ogron had done to her personal property. "THAT SAXOPHONE COSTED MY FATHER A FORTUNE!"**

** "Calm down Musa," Stella said. "it is only a musical instrument... it's not like it is anything totally valuable such as a new ice skating dress!"**

** Timmy entered the Winx Club's apartment with Squire Brandon not too far behind him.**

** "Stella," Bloom, Musa, & Flora all scolded their Solarian friend. "don't you even care about Tecna!"**

** "Oops!" Stella exclaimed.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy shouted nearly going into shock.**

** "The reason why I can make **_**anyone**_** feel unafraid of their emotions... is because Saladin & Taboc the Wise had cast a spell over my heart which would allow me to unlock the deeply hidden emotions that are buried within a person's heart... no other Winx Club member has this power!" Tecna confessed in her sleep.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy shouted once again.**

** "Oh no," Bloom called out. "the spell that Gantlos had cast upon was a **_**truth**_** spell!"**

** "But how do we break it?" Brandon asked Bloom.**

** "I don't know Brandon," Bloom sighed sadly. "I just don't know."**

** Over in the Fairy Hunters' hideout in the deepest thicket of the dark forest, Gantlos now knew the reason as to why he kept getting lost in the technology fairy's deep sea blue eyes.**

** "So," Gantlos stated. "a spell... that is why I look as though I have fallen in love with that little pixie whenever I look into those eyes!"**

** Back n Musa & Tecna's bedroom at Alfea, Tecna was **_**still**_** rambling on in her sleep.**

** "The reason why I can make **_**anyone**_** feel unafraid of their emotions... is because Saladin & Taboc the Wise had cast a spell over my heart which would allow me to unlock the deeply hidden emotions that are buried within a person's heart... no other Winx Club member has this power!" Tecna confessed in her sleep once more.**

** "We understand that you are the only one who possesses this power Tecna," Timmy said worriedly but also tenderly. "but you really must wake up now!"**

** "THE REASON WHY I CAN MAKE **_**ANYONE**_** FEEL UNAFRAID OF THEIR EMOTIONS... IS BECAUSE SALADIN & TABOC THE WISE HAD CAST A SPELL OVER MY HEART WHICH WOULD ALLOW ME TO UNLOCK THE DEEPLY HIDDEN EMOTIONS THAT ARE BURIED WITHIN A PERSON'S HEART... NO OTHER WINX CLUB MEMBER HAS THIS POWER!" Tecna confessed in her sleep even louder.**

** "What should we do?" Squire Brandon asked worriedly.**

** "One of us should go and get one of the teachers! I am sure one of them could help us!" Bloom suggested.**

** "But who should we get? Faragonda, Griselda, & Wizgiz are protecting the school from attackers... so who's left?" Stella asked.**

** "How about Professor Palladium?" Flora & Musa suggested at once.**

** "I volunteer to get him!" Timmy said raising his left hand with determination.**

** And like a shot, Timmy then raced off toward the direction of Professor Palladium's office.**


	6. Assistance From Palladium Part 1

** Assistance From Palladium Part 1**

** Timmy ran & ran until his sides were in pain as Professor Palladium came out of his office where Timmy bumped into him literally.**

** "Whoa! Slow down! Where's the fire?" Professor Palladium asked the breathless Timmy.**

** It took a while for Timmy to catch his breath.**

** "Sir you have got to come quick," Timmy said to Professor Palladium. "Tecna had a spell cast upon her which makes her reveal the secrets from the diary she keeps!"**

** "What! Is this spell serious?" Professor Palladium asked Timmy.**

** "**_**Quite**_** serious!" Timmy answered Professor Palladium.**

** "I know the counter spell," Professor Palladium said urgently to Timmy. "take me to Tecna at once!"**

** Back in the Winx Club's apartment, Brandon came out into the common room where Stella, Musa, Bloom, & Flora were waiting for the news concerning Tecna.**

** "What is it Brandon?" Bloom asked.**

** "It is Tecna," the blonde Eraklyon squire answered the entire Winx Club. "she has just begun confessing yet **_**another**_** secret from her diary!"**

** "Oh my!" Flora gasped.**

** "Poor Tecna!" Stella exclaimed.**

** "Timmy is still running his errand," Squire Brandon answered Stella urgently. "you all **_**must**_** come into Musa & Tecna's bedroom with me right away!"**

** The remaining Winx Club members followed Squire Brandon into Musa & Tecna's bedroom straight into Tecna's side of the room.**

** "I MUST PROTECT NOT JUST TIMMY... BUT PRINCE SKY, SQUIRE BRANDON, & RIVEN AS WELL," Tecna shouted loudly in her sleep also revealing another secret about her family from her diary. "FOR ANOTHER SECRET IS THAT... I HAVE BEEN MADE THEIR SOUL PROTECTOR BY MY GREAT-UNCLE ON MY FATHER'S SIDE, TABOC THE WISE!"**

** Musa went over to her roommate's bed and began to shake Tecna awake.**

** "Tecna," Musa called out. "Tecna... you have got to open your eyes... wake up! Please Tecna... please!"**

** Tecna then opened her deep sea blue eyes to see Musa, Bloom, Flora, Stella, & the blonde Squire Brandon staring down at her.**

** "Oh... what happened," Tecna asked seriously groggy. "and where am I?"**

** "Are you feeling all right Tec?" Stella asked helping her friend sit up in her bed.**

** "I... I think so Stella." Tecna answered.**

** "Glad to hear it." Squire Brandon said handing Tecna a tofu shake.**

** "Thanks." Tecna said to the squire taking the shake from him.**

** When Professor Palladium & Timmy entered Tecna & Musa's bedroom to find Tecna perfectly fine, Professor Palladium was peeved.**

** "OKAY NOW," Professor Palladium exclaimed in a furious rage. "IS THIS SOMEONE'S IDEA OF A PRANK!"**


	7. Assistance From Palladium Part 2

**Assistance From Palladium Part 2**

** "We didn't pull anything on you Professor." Bloom said honestly.**

** "A **_**VERY**_** LIKELY STORY!" Professor Palladium bellowed furiously as well as sarcastically.**

** "But it is true!" Squire Brandon protested to Professor Palladium.**

** "I am going back to my office." Professor Palladium said turning to go.**

** After Professor Palladium left, there had come a knock upon the window to the bedroom that Tecna & Musa shared.**

** "That must be Riven & Prince Sky." Brandon said.**

** "I shall let them in." Tecna volunteered.**

** "Not so fast there Tecna," Stella said. "you need to rest a bit more!"**

** "Let us in!" Riven called out impatiently.**

** "You stay in bed Tec my friend," Timmy said gently. "I will let them in for you my princess!"**

** Timmy went over to the window and opened it.**

** "Oh thanks Timmy." Riven said.**

** "Yeah Dude," Prince Sky said to Timmy. "you are such a **_**total**_** lifesaver!"**

** "Don't mention it Sky." Timmy said.**

** Riven & Prince Sky both came in through the window.**

** Tecna was sipping on her tofu shake just as Prince Sky & Riven came over to her bed.**

** "How are you feeling?" Prince Sky asked Tecna.**

** "Better now," Tecna answered. "thanks Prince Sky."**

** "Just call me Sky." Prince Sky told Tecna.**

** Suddenly everyone heard the sound of a crash.**

** "Tecna," Timmy called out. "oh my!"**

** "She fell asleep again!" Brandon whispered in fright.**

** "Someone run & get Palladium!" Flora called out.**

** "I go get him!" Prince Sky called urgently.**

** And with all the determination he could muster, Prince Sky raced out of the Winx Club's apartment in search of Professor Palladium.**


	8. Assistance From Palladium Part 3

** Assistance From Palladium Part 3**

** Professor Palladium heard a loud knock upon his office door, "Come in!" he called out.**

** Prince Sky entered Professor Palladium's office in great fright.**

** "Professor Palladium come to the Winx's apartment quickly," Prince Sky said. "Tecna is at it again!"**

** "THIS IS JUST ANOTHER CHILDISH PRANK!" Professor Palladium bellowed furiously once again.**

** "Trust me Sir," Prince Sky insisted. "this is absolutely **_**not**_** a joke!"**

** "Then... take me **_**straight**_** to Miss Tecna at once!" Professor Palladium insisted.**

** Back in Musa & Tecna's bedroom, Bloom had given Riven & Musa some money so that they could buy sandwiches & chips in Magix and bring them back to Alfea in time for everyone to have either lunch or dinner depending on whichever time Tecna awoke so she could join her friends in a good meal.**

** Professor Palladium & Prince Sky entered Musa & Tecna's bedroom just in time to witness **_**another**_** episode of Gantlos's truth spell over Tecna.**

** "He is going to die! I know it... I can feel it in my very heart," Tecna called out in her sleep while crying. "just before our eighteenth birthday... an evil wizard will possess the son of a gun that my parents have chosen for me to marry... and that son of a gun will kill the person of whom I love so dearly!"**

** "Oh! So I can now see that Timmy **_**was**_** telling the truth after all," Professor Palladium said. "but what's going on?"**

** "Gantlos had cast a powerful truth spell that makes Tecna reveal her deepest & darkest secrets," Bloom stated to Professor Palladium. "however... the spell only activates when Tecna is asleep."**

** Musa & Riven came back with sandwich, chip, & drink orders even one for Tecna because they thought she might be hungry as well as thirsty upon the time she awoke.**

** Musa & Riven passed out meal bags one to each, Timmy, Prince Sky, Professor Palladium, Squire Brandon, Bloom, Stella, & Flora.**

** Riven began to unwrap his Philly cheesesteak sub when Musa stopped him.**

** "Riven! are you mad," Musa scolded. "we must all **_**wait**_** for Tecna!"**

** "But your teacher doesn't have to wait for that geek!" Riven scoffed to Musa in protest.**

** "That is because he needs his energy to perform the counter spell!" Musa told Riven seriously.**

** "You will just have to wait." Stella said to Riven.**

** "What are we dealing with?" Professor Palladium asked before he opened his snack size bag of chips.**

** "Tecna keeps revealing secret after secret from her diary!" Timmy answered Professor Palladium.**

** Professor Palladium opened his bag of chips.**

** "Poor Tecna." Prince Sky said.**

** "Professor," Stella asked impatiently. "are you ready to heal Tecna from this spell now?"**

** Professor Palladium threw his lunchbag away, then he cleared his throat and **_**finally**_** began to recite the counter spell.**


	9. Professor Palladium Heals Tecna

** Professor Palladium Heals Tecna**

** "Will you be able to heal Tecna?" Timmy asked Professor Palladium.**

** "Actually... I can heal her," Professor Palladium answered Timmy. "provided I know what language the first spell was spoken in."**

** "The spoken language was German," Bloom told Professor Palladium. "I know because in Gardenia... there are millions of people who live there so there are many many languages spoken over there!"**

** Professor Palladium cleared his throat once again and began to recite the counter spell in German.**

** Professor Palladium: **_**Bitte wecken sanfte Fee der Technologie**_**;**

_**Öffne dein Herz**_**;**

_**Öffnen sie ihre augen**_**;**

_**Bitte wecken sanfte Fee der Technologie**_**;**

_**Öffnen sie ihre augen**_**;**

_**Und verraten keine geheimnisse mehr**_**!**

** The spell over Tecna broke for good when she opened her eyes.**

** Professor Palladium then translated the counter spell into English to make **_**completely**_** certain that Tecna was okay.**

** Professor Palladium: **_**Please awaken gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_**Open your heart**_**;**

_**Open your eyes**_**;**

_**Please awaken gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_**And reveal no more secrets**_**!**

** Tecna could see that tears were beginning to well up in Riven, Prince Sky, Timmy, & Brandon's eyes... for it was her own kindness that had unlocked their hearts & made them all begin to cry tears of joy for her.**

** Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and **_**even**_** Professor Palladium had begun to cry tears of joy for Tecna as well.**

** "What is wrong with everyone?" Tecna asked.**

** "We don't **_**ever**_** wish to let the wizards harm you again!" Riven sobbed.**

** "What are you talking about?" Tecna asked Riven feeling baffled herself.**

** "Well... you see Tecna," Riven confessed with a teardrop rolling down his cheek. "we know **_**everything**_**."**

** "What do you mean?" Tecna asked Riven.**

** "Well Tec," Stella sighed bluely. "Gantlos had put a spell on you which made you reveal your deepest & darkest secrets within your sleep."**

** "Oh no," Tecna began. "do you mean to say that I'm the one who has..."**

** Tecna then buried her face into her pillow & began to sob hard.**

** Professor Palladium simply embraced the sobbing technology fairy.**

** "There there now Princess Tecna of Zenith," Professor Palladium said gently. "things will turn out all right... you shall very soon see."**


	10. Lunch With Friends

**Lunch With Friends**

**"Are you quite sure about that Professor Palladium?" Tecna asked.**

**"Yes," Professor Palladium said. "but I would really like it if you ate something."**

**Professor Palladium then left the room to go back to his office.**

**"Tecna," Musa said. "Riven & I got you a number three with your favorite drink... a tofu shake."**

**Tecna looked in her lunchbag & found a crispy chicken sandwich with mayonnaise & fresh spinach leaves on it, a snack size bag of cheddar bacon potato chips, and a tofu shake.**

**"Oh man! This looks tasty!" Tecna exclaimed after unwrapping her sandwich & popping open the little potato chip bag.**

**"Well then," Riven said with his mouth full of Philly cheesesteak. "don't just **_**look**_** at it! Go ahead & eat!"**

**Tecna took a bite of her chicken sandwich, it warmed her up inside & out to eat a **_**hot**_** sandwich for lunch for a change.**

**"How does that nice piping hot sandwich make you feel?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

**"It feels pretty good," Tecna answered. "thanks for taking such good care of me."**

**"You are quite welcome." Timmy answered Tecna.**

**Musa then pulled Tecna away from the crowd.**

**"Tecna... I have a surprise for you." Musa said.**

**"Is it a new alarm clock?" Tecna asked Musa hopefully.**

**"Not exactly." Musa said to Tecna.**

**"Then what exactly is it?" Tecna asked Musa excitedly.**

**"We are going into Magix for for the annual Lily Festival!" Musa told Tecna.**

**"Oh Musa," Tecna exclaimed. "I have always wanted to see that!"**

**"Riven knew you would have liked to go." Musa whispered to Tecna.**

**Tecna raced back into hers & Musa's bedroom with Musa following closely behind her.**

**Tecna waited until Riven swallowed his final bite of Philly cheesesteak sub before Tecna began hugging him excitedly.**

**"Why did you do that Nerd?" Riven asked Tecna irritably.**

**"We will all be going to Magix for the Lily Festival! You said so yourself!" Tecna exclaimed to Riven.**

**"I NEVER SAID **_**ANYTHING**_** LIKE THAT!" Riven yelled at Tecna furiously as he pushed her to the floor.**

**"But... but... but... Riven..." Tecna said now beginning to sob uncontrollably.**


	11. Timmy Defends Tecna Part 1

** Timmy Defends Tecna Part 1**

** Timmy ran over to Tecna's side, "Are you all right?" he asked Tecna helping her up.**

** "I should be." Tecna said to Timmy still sobbing.**

** Timmy covered Tecna with a blanket after leading her to a chair.**

** "That is it Riven," Timmy said. "you have gone too far this time!" **

** "You may like like this dork Timmy," Riven scoffed spitting in Timmy's face directly upon his glasses to be exact. "but I do not even **_**like**_** her!"**

** "**_**Honto ni Riven-kun**_**," Tecna asked looking into Riven's cold blue eyes. "do you really **_**not**_** like me?"**

** "THAT'S WHAT I SAID," Riven told Tecna furiously as he slapped her in the face. "I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL! WHY I DO NOT EVEN **_**LOVE**_** YOU!"**

** Tecna began crying tears like rain as she ran out of the bedroom she shared with Musa & out of Alfea altogether feeling like her heart had been ripped right from out of her chest.**

** Tecna then boarded a shuttle bus straight for Magix.**

** Back in Musa & Tecna's bedroom, Riven was being scolded for being so rude to the sensitive technology fairy.**

** "Riven!" Prince Sky scolded.**

** "What did I do?" Riven asked.**

** "You know perfectly **_**well**_** what you did Riven," Stella scolded. "and you know it!"**

** "So! The little egghead **_**deserved**_** it," Riven said. "I love watching that little social outcast cry!"**

** "Riven," Flora scolded. "just how cold can you **_**really**_** be!"**

** Once in Magix, the shuttle bus stopped in a very creepy looking alley.**

** Tecna got off the shuttle bus & looked around at the unfamiliar place.**

** "Oh no... this is not good," Tecna said with terror in her voice. "where am I?"**

** Suddenly, Gantlos had appeared in front of Tecna.**

** "You are trapped my sweet little Winx," Gantlos said making a long stemmed red rose appear within his right hand. "for you."**

** "Gantlos!" Tecna shouted in horror.**

** Tecna tried to run but Gantlos stopped her simply by freezing her in time before she could even take a single step forward.**


	12. Timmy Defends Tecna Part 2

** Timmy Defends Tecna Part 2**

** "There is no use in running my sweet angel," Gantlos said. "I have been wishing for you my entire life."**

** Gantlos then unfroze Tecna and she turned to face him.**

** "Leave me alone Freak!" Tecna said to Gantlos courageously.**

** "What are you going to do," Gantlos asked Tecna. "are you going to try to run away from me again Precious?"**

** "No way," Tecna told Gantlos. "Tecna Magic Winx!"**

** Tecna then transformed but she found herself boxed into a corner because Ogron, Anagan, & Duman had all joined Gantlos in the fight.**

** Back with the Winx Club & the specialists, Timmy was driving the aircraft from Red Fountain while they all continued to reprimand Riven. **

** "NICE GOING RIVEN! YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP!)" Prince Sky said furiously.**

** "Prince Sky! Not around the girls! **_**Please**_** watch that tongue of yours!" Timmy scolded.**

** "Sorry Timmy." Prince Sky sighed.**

** "Are we **_**still**_** on that?" Riven asked.**

** "YOU **_**KNOW**_** WE ARE STILL ON THAT SUBJECT RIVEN," Brandon said furiously. "YOU (BLEEP!)"**

** Timmy turned his head to his copilot, "Brandon!" he scolded.**

** "Sorry Timmy." the Eraklyon squire sighed.**

** "It's all right Timmy we all would like to teach Riven a lesson," Flora said. "besides... I have heard worse coming from my father!"**

** Back in the alley, Tecna was trying with all her might to attack Duman.**

** "Calcute Blast!" Tecna shouted.**

** Duman then shapeshifted into the form of Timmy.**

** "Now now Tecna," Duman said imitating Timmy's voice while disguised as Timmy. "you wouldn't **_**really**_** hurt me... now would you?"**

** "Timmy?" Tecna asked.**

** The Red Fountain aircraft landed in the alley and everyone got out to see that Tecna was being mesmerized by Duman.**

** "No Tecna! Please don't fall for **_**any**_** of his lies," Riven shouted. "that is **_**not**_** even the **_**real**_** Timmy!"**


	13. Timmy Defends Tecna Part 3

**Timmy Defends Tecna Part 3**

** "Why should I believe you?" Tecna asked Riven.**

** "It is simply because," Riven stated. "I am your friend Tecna."**

** "YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE!" Tecna yelled furiously at Riven.**

** "But... but Tecna..." Riven began.**

** "LIKE I SAID BEFORE," Tecna yelled at Riven furiously at the same time cutting Riven off. "YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE!"**

** Prince Sky then noticed Tecna's gentle deep sea blue eyes, they had an eerie hypnotic look to them.**

** "Oh no," Prince Sky shouted. "poor Tecna!"**

** "What is it Sky?" Stella asked.**

** "Duman has disguised himself as Timmy as well as put Tecna in a trance!" Prince Sky answered Stella.**

** "You are with the enemy," Tecna shouted at Riven. "Calcute Blast!"**

** "Riven!" Musa shouted pushing Riven out of harm's way.**

** "Musa..." Riven mumbled as he coughed up some soot.**

** Tecna was about to attack Musa this time but Musa simply turned around to face her Alfea roommate.**

** "Enough is enough of this now Tecna," Musa shouted. "Musa Magic Winx!"**

** "Flora Magic Winx!" Flora shouted.**

** "Stella Magic Winx!" Stella called out.**

** "Bloom Magic Winx!" Bloom shouted.**

** Duman then shapeshifted himself into a huge black bear & began to attack Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora as Gantlos led Tecna to a safe location.**

** "Now my beauty come with me," Gantlos said to Tecna. "for the battlefield is no place for you."**

** Timmy couldn't take anymore as he watched Tecna following Gantlos.**

** "Tecna no," Timmy cried out in pain. "Tecna!"**

** "Not so fast Gantlos," Bloom shouted defiantly. "I shall break the spell over Tecna by singing to her!"**

** Bloom then cleared her throat as he then began to sing a sweet song to Tecna.**


	14. The Song Of Bloom

**The Song Of Bloom**

** "I'll make sure you don't sing a single note!" Anagan said to Bloom.**

** "I won't be alone in breaking the spell over Tecna... Brandon will be there right by my side!" Bloom said to Anagan.**

** "And what are you going to do?" Anagan asked Brandon.**

** "Well Creep," Squire Brandon answered Anagan. "I shall kiss poor Tecna upon the cheek!"**

** "Over my dead body!" Gantlos said kissing Tecna upon the lips romantically.**

** At the look of Gantlos kissing Tecna upon the lips the way he just did, Timmy had **_**finally**_** snapped.**

** "HEY BUDDY," Timmy yelled furiously at Gantlos. "NOBODY BUT **_**NOBODY**_** KISSES **_**MY**_** ANGEL OF TECHNOLOGY LIKE **_**THAT**_**!"**

** "Well like it or not I just did." Gantlos taunted Timmy.**

** "BLOOM MAY NOW SING HER SONG SO THAT TECNA MAY BE HEALED," Timmy yelled at Gantlos furiously. "AND BRANDON... now has my permission to kiss Tecna on the cheek."**

** Bloom then cleared her throat once again & began to sing.**

** Bloom: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_** Tecna is her name**_**;**

_** Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_** Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_** Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_** Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_** To show their true emotions**_**;**

_** And how they really feel**_**;**

_** Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_** Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_** Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_** And that is how she fights**_**;**

_** So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_** Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_** To show us your true nature**_**;**

_** And help us save the day**_**.**


	15. Trying To Reclaim Tecna

**Trying To Reclaim Tecna**

** The song didn't work, Gantlos still had Tecna by the hand her left hand was held in his right.**

** "Your pitiful attempts are in vain! You will **_**never**_** be able to bring this beautiful angel back from the darkness!" Gantlos shouted at Timmy.**

** "We shall **_**very soon**_** see about that," Timmy shouted at Gantlos. "Bloom! Try your song again!"**

** Bloom cleared her throat & prepared to sing.**

** But before Bloom could even sing out one tiny note, Duman transformed into a rabid dog and he bit her on her left ankle.**

** "Oh now you are **_**asking**_** for trouble," Bloom told Duman. "Heat Wave!"**

** Bloom's attack it its target as Duman fell backwards & hit the ground rather hard.**

** "Duman no," Tecna called. "Oh you will all indeed **_**pay**_** for severely wounding my ally!"**

** "No Tecna," Prince Sky warned. "**_**please**_** do not attack us!"**

** "Static Sphere!" Tecna shouted.**

** Bloom & the others were all knocked onto their backs, because of Tecna's attack Timmy's shoulders were badly injured.**

** "Tec," Stella asked. "why are you doing this to us?"**

** "Because I love this feeling!" Tecna said.**

** "Tecna... you shouldn't... you... are... **_**not**_**... evil..." Riven said weakly.**

** "Shut up," Tecna snapped at Riven. "I don't **_**even**_** care what **_**you**_** think!"**

** "Bloom... sing... your... song..." Timmy said breathlessly.**

** "Are you sure it will work this time," Bloom asked Timmy. "are you sure I can do it?"**

** "You... can... do... it... Bloom," Flora coughed breathlessly. "we... are... all... **_**depending**_**... on... both... you... and... Brandon... **_**especially**_**... Tecna..."**

** Since they were the only ones who could move their legs, Bloom & Brandon stood up then Bloom cleared her throat to sing again.**

** Bloom: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_** Tecna is her name**_**;**

_** Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_** Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_** Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_** Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_** To show their true emotions**_**;**

_** And how they really feel**_**;**

_** Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_** Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_** Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_** And that is how she fights**_**;**

_** So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_** Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_** To show us your true nature**_**;**

_** And help us save the day**_**.**


	16. The Kiss From Squire Brandon

** The Kiss From Squire Brandon**

** "Tecna Power!" Tecna shouted attacking her former allies once more.**

** "Oh no!" Bloom said.**

** "What's the matter Bloom?" Brandon asked.**

** "The song didn't work," Bloom said. "oh Brandon... what should we do now?"**

** "Don't give up now Bloom," Timmy urged. "please continue singing."**

** Bloom cleared her throat and began to sing to Tecna once more.**

** Bloom: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_**Tecna is her name**_**;**

_**Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_**Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_**Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_**Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_**To show their true emotions**_**;**

_**And how they really feel**_**;**

_**Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_**Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_**Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_**And that is how she fights**_**;**

_**So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_**Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_**To show us your true nature**_**;**

_**And help us save the day**_**.**

** Again Bloom's song didn't work, that is until Riven put the two shards of the Luna Crystal into the hands of Bloom & Brandon.**

** "Let's join our voices together as one," Riven said. "let's all help Bloom & Brandon bring the girl I love like a younger sister back from the side of evil!"**

** Tecna stopped in the middle of her attack when she realized what Riven had said.**

_**I do not care whether he loves me like a girlfriend or like a younger sister,**_** Tecna thought now looking into Riven's caring blue eyes. **_**the fact is that... Riven loves me!**_

** Everyone around Tecna (including Riven) had cleared their throats and began to sing the song along with Bloom.**

** Everyone: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_**Tecna is her name**_**;**

_**Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_**Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_**Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_**Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_**To show their true emotions**_**;**

_**And how they really feel**_**;**

_**Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_**Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_**Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_**And that is how she fights**_**;**

_**So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_**Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_**To show us your true nature**_**;**

_**And help us save the day**_**.**

** Tecna began to come out of the trance a little bit as everyone all around her continued singing.**

** Everyone: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_**Tecna is her name**_**;**

_**Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_**Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_**Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_**Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_**To show their true emotions**_**;**

_**And how they really feel**_**;**

_**Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_**Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_**Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_**And that is how she fights**_**;**

_**So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_**Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_**To show us your true nature**_**;**

_**And help us save the day**_**.**

** A flash of white light from the Luna Crystal shards had surrounded Tecna as well as the Fairy Hunters.**

** "This isn't over yet Fairy of Technology," the Fairy Hunters vowed. "we shall be back for you one day!"**

** Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron then made a swift retreat to back to their hideaway in the dark forest.**

** Squire Brandon kissed Tecna on the cheek below her right eye.**

** All traces of darkness were gone from Tecna's deep sea blue eyes as she opened them.**

** "Thank you everyone," Tecna said. "and while I was in the trance Riven... I heard every single word you said! And the fact of the matter is... that I too love you... in the same manner and incidentally as much as I love my twin brother... my Trenton Lee."**

** "You really heard my confession?" Riven asked Tecna giving her a firm but affectionate embrace.**

** "Yes I did." Tecna confessed also hugging Riven back.**


End file.
